


Cheesy Romance Movie

by kawiikitkat



Series: You're Worth It (Standrew) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawiikitkat/pseuds/kawiikitkat
Summary: "I also thought the ending was really nice.""Really? I was sure that you would think that it was super cheesy.""Oh, it absolutely was! But...it was also kinda sweet."





	Cheesy Romance Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is the first smut I've ever written so yeah. Also I'm starting this at like 5:30 am and idek what I'm doing with my life. I'm lowkey embarrassed to be posting this but I spent too much time and work on this so whatever. Just enjoy

Andrew slumped lazily on Steven's couch, a warm black coffee enveloped in his hands. The TV screen illuminated the apartment's cozy living room with a romcom that Steven chose, despite Andrew's skepticism. He was never one for cheesy romance movie, but he still watched it while taking a sip of the drink that Steven made.

They had just returned from filming the Worth It Japan trip. The three main friends and Rei were extremely tired from the traveling and filming, but also satisfied from the food they ate and the time they spent together. Even thinking about it that way made Andrew think he was in a corny movie about friendship and all that. But he let a smile sweep across his face while reminiscing.

"What'cha smiling about over there?" Steven sang out from the kitchen, where he leaned over the counter and watched his friend intently. Andrew turned his head to him and chuckled. "Nothing, really. Just about how much fun we had on the trip."

Steven responded with a grin. "Yeah, it was great. Everything was so cool and hanging out with you and Adam and Rei." he gushed. He ducked back into the kitchen as the kettle whistled, then returned to the living room with about a minute later with a cup of coffee in his hands. He plopped down on the couch next to Andrew and the two continued to watch the movie while mentioning the trip here and there.

When the film ended, Steven glanced at Andrew with a stupid smirk and beaming eyes. "Well?" Steven coaxed, extending the 'e' sound to increase his curiosity. "What'dya think?" Andrew giggled and stroked his chin dramatically, pondering. "With full honesty," he spoke, "I thought that the girl, Samantha, could have done _much_ better than Eric. He was too-"

"Erin." Steven interjected. "His name was Erin."

"Right, right." Andrew brushed off as he continued. "He was too moody and insecure in the beginning and it just made their relationship unhealthy with Sam always having to comfort him and then Erin would just end up pushing her away!" Steven couldn't help but laugh at how heated Andrew was getting, having to cover his mouth with his hand to block his growing smile. "But I did like his development halfway through the movie. The parts with David, the teacher, were probably my second favorite thing about the movie. Their therapy sessions really made Erin more relatable and-"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Steven scoffed. "So you remember the teacher's _first_ name, which was only mentioned _once_ in the entire movie, but not the main character's name!" He exasperated. Andrew stared at him, completely stunned, then bursted with laughter and wheezed. "Damn, dude! I've never seen you so upset over something like that!" Soon, both of them were cackling to the point where Steven turned red and could barely breath.

After a while, they regained their normal breathing and calmed down. They remained in satisfying silence, letting the darkness of night slowly envelop the room until the light from the TV and the kitchen were the only things that kept the living room illuminated. Finally, Andrew spoke up. "I also thought the ending was really nice."

"Really?" Steven blurted astoundedly. "I was sure that you would think that it was super cheesy."

"Oh, it absolutely was!" Andrew affirmed. "But...it was also kinda sweet. With Eric holding Sam and whispering that he loves her. It was so corny, but it made me feel warm inside. Y'know?" He looked at Steven earnestly. An indecipherable feeling abruptly settled in the shadowy room. Steven felt his body go tense as Andrew shifted his position on the couch, inching him closer.

"Y-yeah," he faltered, "I know what you mean. And-for the last time-his name was Erin." Steven stifled a laugh. Andrew laughed, too, but with a graceful smirk lingering on his lips, causing a sensation to crawl up Steven's spine.

He bit his lip to keep his mind off whatever this feeling was, but Andrew only continued to gape at him. His body became rigid as he noticed Andrew inching toward him on the couch. With the little distance between them now, Steven could hear his friend's steady, yet coarse, breathing, while his own panting was rapid. He swallowed dryly when he knew what was coming next as Andrew closed his eyes and leaned his head in.

Their mouths pressed together messily. Steven felt his heart drumming against his ribcage as Andrew gently held his face, guiding them closer together. With his back rammed into the armrest and Andrew's weight pressing down on him, his body felt immovable while his mind went ecstatic each time their lips grinded against each other.

Without warning, Andrew's hand maneuvered under the hem of Steven's shirt and gripped his waist. Steven let out a sharp gasp and jerked from the touch, causing Andrew to release him.

"Are you okay, Steven?" he asked with a skittish look on his face, which Steven found adorable and rather enticing. Steven gave him a suggestive grin and squeezed his friend's hand.

"I'm fine", he whispered shyly, "but can you get up for a sec? I wanna show you something." he coaxed, a bit of avidity lingering from his question. Andrew did as he was told and Steven stood up, locking their hands together and dragging him to a door in the hallway.

The door revealed a fairly neat bedroom, dim moonlight pouring in from the curtains and the soft scent of Steven's hair products hanging in the hair. Andrew couldn't help but shiver at the sight and smell and feel of it all.

With the bedroom door now closed, Andrew wrapped his arms around Steven's waist and layed him on the bed. Steven's white hair clumsily covered his eyes, which Andrew brushed away.

"God, you're so beautiful, Steven." Andrew pressed a soft kiss on Steven's cheek. They lifted the covers and crawled into the warmth of the bed.

Andrew continued to pepper Steven with kisses on his cheeks, nose, lips, and a few on his neck, leaving Steven completely flustered. Andrew pecked at the crook of his neck, sending a few giggles from Steven. It then turned to licking and biting, causing the skin to turn a bright red.

Steven let out a whimper and tugged at the collar of Andrew's shirt. "A-Andrew, _oww_ , And-drew." He stuttered.

Andrew snapped away and looked at Steven with concern. "What's wrong, baby? Did it hurt?" Steven's heart skipped a beat at the nickname, but nodded and winced at the sting on his neck. "I'm sorry, I'll be more gentle." Andrew whispered as he lovingly caressed Steven's jaw. An abrupt question popped into his mind as he gazed at his partner below him.

"Wait, Steven," Steven stared at him with bright, radiant eyes that Andrew couldn't resist. "Is, um, is this your first time?"

He knew that Steven has had little love making experience, as he has stated on multiple occasions, but it still stunned him a little when Steven avoided Andrew's eyes. "I-I mean, I've made out and kissed other people before, but...I've never, um-" Steven muttered with his face turned away from Andrew. He could almost here shame in the other's voice.

"No, no. Shhh, it's okay, Steven." Andrew cooed as he petted his face. A fleeting feeling of insecurity washed over him, the thought that _he_ would be Steven's first. That he wasn't worth it, or that he would mess it up and ruin it. Ruin _them_. But the feeling vanished when Steven's face turned back to him, his stunning eyes gazing at him with pure love.

"I just want your first time to be special." Andrew admitted, this time his eyes were wandering away, embarrassed. Underneath him, Steven cupped Andrew's face and brought him close. Tenderly, he whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, this is going to be more than special."

Andrew felt his muscles go rigid with absolute bliss. He passionately kissed Steven, slipping in his tongue a few times while Steven's breathing hitched into a moan. Meanwhile, his hands massaged the soft skin of Steven's waist. The other's hands were lost in Andrew's hair. Andrew sat on his knees on top of his partner to unbutton Steven's and his own jeans. They then discarded their shirts, leaving them on the floor. In only thier boxers, they continued pressing their lips together.

Andrew's kisses trailed down to Steven's neck and chest, every inch of his skin was flushed warm and pink. Every so often, Andrew would breathe out "so amazing" and "you're so stunning, you don't even know it." A sudden sensation of ecstasy came from below as Andrew rolled his hips against Steven. He gripped the sheets below him and twisted them in his fist as Andrew kept grinding their hips together, the sensation causing him to arch toward him. He let out a deep moan as the back of his head burrowed into the pillow.

Andrew's mouth trailed to his belly, right above the waistband of Steven's boxers. Steven's face was bright red and even his breathing couldn't quite fill his lungs, like when they were laughing about the movie on the couch.

The sheets shifted as Andrew reappeared from the covers, his face also a deep crimson hue and his hair messy. "Steven?" He bit his lip and waited for Steven to respond.

"Yeah?" Steven whispered hesitantly. He was nervous about what Andrew was going to say next. Maybe he didn't want to continue on? Or maybe he just didn't like Steven this way and he wanted to take it all back? The possibilities stormed in his head.

"Can I, um, can I t-touch you?"

Oh. _Oh!_

Steven, totally caught off guard, only replied with "Uhhh..."

"It's totally okay if you don't want to! I just wanted your consent first cause I know you must be nervous and-"

"Y-yes."

Wait what?" Andrew questioned, surprised. "I said, uh, yeah. P-please?" Steven begged. A burning desire drowned in his chest as he pulled Andrew closer to him and shifted his legs. Andrew snapped back to reality and knew what Steven wanted, no - _needed_.

He buried his mouth into Steven's neck while his hands fondled every inch of his skin till they reached his boxers. Steven shut his eyes and dug his fingers into Andrew's hair. Andrew delved his hand into his boxers and stroked the length between Steven's legs. 

The pace of Steven's breathing picked up and his chest rose and fell more quickly to each pump of Andrew's hand. A knot at the pit of his stomach grew tighter with the sensation of Andrew touching him and biting his neck. Some moans escaped his lips as he writhed underneath Andrew.

"Oh fuck, _Andrew_!" Steven swore. Andrew never failed to feel every inch of him, making Steven gasp with bliss. "You're fucking amazing. I need you!"

Each pump became more sloppy as Steven moaned out Andrew's name. The knot tightened till Steven breathed out "I love you", and soon he was left quivering and sticky underneath Andrew.

His breathing eased as Andrew rolled off of him, his arms still around his waist. Both men were wide eyed and slightly embarrassed, staring at the ceiling. They remained in comfortable silence until Steven spoke.

"I love you, Andrew."

"I love you, too."

Steven let out a tired laugh and rolled over to face Andrew. The other man did the same, their noses and for heads now pressed against each other's lovingly.

"You're the most beautiful person in the world, Steven Lim."

"Wow. And you say you're not a cheesy person." Steven responded sarcastically.

"Hey, I may be cheesy, but I really mean it. You're gorgeous."

"Yeah, and so are you." Steven left a gentle kiss on the bridge of Andrew's nose and they both giggled, their legs tangled and their arms wrapped around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be super smutty but I guess it is now. I wasn't sure to tag this as mature or explicit but yeah now that I'm reading it, it is pretty explicit. Also it has a few error in grammar and stuff but I hope you liked it and leave a comment/kudos.


End file.
